A universal plug and play (UPnP)/digital living network alliance (DLNA) standard has implemented media sharing applications on a home network, where the standard defines three entities, respectively: a media renderer, a media server, and a control point. Specifically, the control point queries a media server for media resource information, where between the control point and the media server is under device protection (DP). When the control point has permission to access the media server, the media server returns information such as a uniform resource identifier (URI) list to the control point, and then the control point selects a URI and sends it to the media renderer, and lastly, the media renderer requests from the media server a media resource indicated by the URI, and plays the media resource.
However, other control points may guess or intercept a URI on the media server and then easily steal a protected media resource on the media server.